The Power of Love
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: Scott has always tried to be with Jean. How will he do it? Better than that when will he succed?


The power of love  
  
disclaimers: I don't own xmen evolution or anything related or sold. I wrote this story as a fun little project. The song also doesn't belong to me. X-Men Evolution belongs to the good people at Marvel and Kid's WB. I borrowed the song from Viz. PLEASE don't sue!  
  
Description: Scott has always tried to be with Jean. How will he do it? Better than that when will he make his move.?! That is if he gets to! Oh it was a 5 mintune thing, too!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Scott was sitting on the couch in the library, reading a book. He looked up just in time to see Jean come though the door. "Hi," Jean said with a smile on her face. "Hey," Scott replied. He flashed Jean and wonderful smile that was filled nothing but wonder before returning to his book. Jean walked past the couch grabbed a book and sat next to Scott. Scott got up to go to bed. "'Night, Jean." "Good night, Scott." He left the room and was walking to his bed room when he heard a noise coming from the library......... Jean!!!!!!!!   
  
There comes a time When you face the toughest of fights Searching for a sign Lost in the darkest of nights   
  
Scott ran to the library. There on the floor was Jean's book. Next to it was a note. The note read,  
  
Cyclops,  
  
If you ever want to see your presence person ever again I have advice for you to follow the directions clearly. 1) Get into your car and drive to Look Out Point. 2) Bring with you your visor and suit up and get ready for a fight for your princess. Singed,  
  
Mystique.  
  
Scott ran to the Professor's room. Professor X was sitting in his wheelchair looking out the window when Scott rushed in. "Professor Jean has been kidnapped by Mystique!!!"  
  
The wind blows so cold Standing alone Before the battle's begun But deep in your soul The future unfolds As bright as the rays of the sun   
  
X read the note and woke up Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Storm, and Wolverine. Scott rushed to his car while the rest of the team suited up. "Don't worry Jean I will save you. I promise" he muttered under his breath as drove to Jean rescue.  
  
You've got to believe In the power of love You've got to believe In the power of love The power of love   
  
Scott arrived at Look Out Point. Jean was lying on the ground at the feet of non other than Mystique. "Well, well! You came! Good!" "What do you want with her Mystique?" "Nothing really expect revenge." "What did she ever do to you?" "I had you were I wanted you then she showed up to save you. Listen, we can make this easy or we could make this hard. You can give up or we can fight." Without out thought, Scott flew at Mystique fueled with anger!!!!  
  
Blazing emotion There's a light that flows from the heart It's a chain reaction And nothing will keep us apart   
  
Mystique and Scott quickly collided with another. "You'll pay for what you did!" Scott shouted as he hit Mystique with a beam of light in the stomach. "AHHHHH!!!" Mystique cried as she flew back. Scott rush to Jean. Jean was starting to get up. "You okay?" "Yea I am fine Scott. Thanks." Jean Stood up and Scott Stood by her. She tumbled back but Scott caught her. Scott looked over Jean as she stood back up. Mystique was running towards them. "Grab on Scott." Scott put his arms a round Jean's waist and they were brought to the air by Jean's TK. Jean put her hand on Scott's and squeezed it tightly.  
  
Stand by my side There's nothing to hide Together we'll fight to the end Take hold of my hand And you'll understand What it truly means to be friends   
  
Out f the blue, came smoke and then Mystique was lying on the floor. Rogue and Kurt were standing there with grins on their faces. "she won't brother me anymore'" said Rogue. Kurt nodded in agreement.  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love It gives meaning to each moment It's what our hearts are all made of You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love (the power of love) The power of love   
  
The next day, Jean walked into Scott's room. Scott was asleep. Scott muttered something Jean could not hear. She walked a little closer and the time she heard it loud and clear. "Jean, will you go out with me?" She bent down and whispered into his ear. "I'd love too." Scott jumped up and saw Jean and blushed. "Hi." "Hello." "So you heard that?" "Yea." Jean smiled. Scott stood up and they stood their for a minute or two. Jean and Scot move towards each other until their lips meet. Then and there was when they really found love in each other. They found hope, trust, and sooo much more like their soulmates!  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love! You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love It gives meaning to each moment It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside) You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love In the power of love In the power of love 


End file.
